


just do what you do to my body

by desispacebi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art Shows, Body Paint, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desispacebi/pseuds/desispacebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since she’d felt like Larissa. Her freshman year at Samwell, she’d signed up to manage the men’s hockey team, and since, to the boys, she was ‘Lardo’. She liked the moniker; it made her feel like part of the team even though she wasn’t. Of course, she knew that the boys would fall apart without her there, but she wasn’t really a part of the team in the way that she wasn’t on the ice with them. </p><p>But Camilla.</p><p>The beautiful blonde made her feel like Larissa again– with her wide smiles, twinkling eyes, and open heart. It was easy to feel feminine again. In a way, she loved it because with Camilla; she was more than a bro. She was Larissa Duan, and Camilla saw that. A smaller part of her hated it, because all of a sudden, she cared about how Camilla saw her, and butterflies appeared in her stomach when she thought of her. Sometimes, though, the butterflies worked their ways into her paintings too, but she really couldn’t bring herself to hate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just do what you do to my body

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one season 3 Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode. The reason I started writing this fic is tumblr user @holtzy. Huge thanks to tumblr users @tiny-potatos and @gettzi for being incredible betas, and dealing with my abuse of the comma. 
> 
> This was meant to be a 2k ficlet and look at me now. The title's from Jhene Aiko's song, 'Living Room Flow'

Art had always come easy to Larissa. She was a messy child. As soon as she was old enough to hold a marker, she’d been scribbling on the walls and her arms, and really, any surface she could get her fat little hands on. It was a part of Asian culture, she knew, to embarrass your children in front of relatives, whether close or distant, and her mother had _really_ taken that norm to heart.

Her father hadn’t concerned himself with any ‘social drivel’ as he called it, and Larissa was happy for that small mercy, even though thanks to her mother, almost the whole Vietnamese population in Boston knew that Larissa Duan had once covered her cat in finger paint and glitter. It was thanks to this; she’d felt an unspoken obligation to outdo herself each year, and it was only right for her ideas to get crazier as years passed by.

In the third grade, she had given her old dolls haircuts and used them as paintbrushes.  

In the eighth grade, she’d painted a woman using just one tube of red lipstick.

In the twelfth grade, she had blindfolded herself and painted a stranger only through the impressions of their face.

Larissa wasn’t new to crazy ideas, and she was beyond grateful to have attended Samwell because Samwell had not only given her a partial academic scholarship but had also allowed her to explore the crazier side of her artistic ideas. Her first year, she’d painted an abstract by splashing soup on a canvas. It didn’t work out as well as she’d wanted it, but she’d enjoyed it, and it had taken her a _long_ time (and Shitty Knight) to realise that it was okay if her projects failed sometimes.

Her short fingernails scratched at her spiky, half grown hair, and she sighed. Her eyes moved from her blank canvas to her phone that stayed woefully silent. It was three in the afternoon, and Larissa knew she could just pick it up and text Camilla– her class would have been over by now– and she knew that there was more of a chance that Camilla would be excited about this, but what if Camilla hated the idea?

It wasn’t like they were dating, but she didn’t have anyone else she could call for this. There was Shitty, though, and while she knew he’d say ‘yes’, she also knew that he was under a lot of pressure because of his double major. And after all, the point of having a fuck buddy who was also one of your closest friends was that you could text her for just about anything. It didn’t help that she was half in love with said friend, but that wasn’t the point, here.

She frowned slightly, and tapped her foot with impatience and then sighed again. Giving into her impulse, and knowing that there was a chance of future regret, she grabbed her phone off of the dirty, paint covered table just as it dinged with a text. She let out a sigh of relief. Just who she wanted to talk to.

 

 **02/11/2015 03:10:58 pm: Camilla:** You free, babe?  
  
****02/11/2015 03:11:07 pm: Lar:****  Kinda? I was going to call you.  
  
**02/11/2015 03:11:14 pm: Camilla:** What’s up?  
**02/11/2015 03:11:17 pm: Camilla:** Need me to swing by the studio with coffee?  
  
**02/11/2015 03:11:28 pm: Lar:** No, just hold on.

 

She decided to just call her instead, and ignored the negative Nancy in the back of her mind. “Hey,”  

“Hey, babe!” The voice was bright and chirpy, and a small smile touched her lips as she heard Camilla’s voice.

“So I had an idea, and I wanted to see if you’d be into it? It's an art thing,” Larissa said without preamble. If she stalled, she knew she’d never get there, and while she did love talking to Camilla, this wasn’t the time. She had a painting to make.

“Mhmm, what’s up, babe, talk to me,” the voice that came out was what Larissa called her ‘Captain Voice’, and she was grateful for it. Camilla only used that voice when they talked about something serious, and it made her happy to know that Camilla took her art seriously.  

“I had an idea for a piece which uh– do you maybe want to have sex on a canvas covered in paint?”

There was silence on the other end, and while she knew she didn’t have a real reason to worried, she was still a little tense.

“It’s uh–” she started again, “it’s fine if you don’t want to, it was just an id–”

“Yes.”

“What?” She wasn’t sure she’d heard Camilla.

“ _Yes_! _Of course_ I want to have sex on canvas, are you kidding? That sounds exciting as F!”

“Oh–” Her smile was wide now. “Sure, yeah?”

“Yes, Lar. But we need to do it on a weekend because I don’t want to go to class with paint in my hair, okay?”

Larissa only laughed, “yeah, we can do that. This Friday?”

“Sounds good, babe!”

There was a moment of silence before Larissa spoke again. “Oh, how was the test? Was all the worrying worth it?” She could hear Camilla’s eyes roll.

“The test was fine, and no, it wasn’t worth it, but we ended up cuddling, so it kinda was,”

It was Larissa’s turn to roll her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You coming to the studio or what, loser? I’m gonna have to unmount the canvas, and maybe we can to Annie’s after?” She asked as she walked to her workstation and searched for the pliers that she needed to unmount the canvas.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I need to change out of this hot mess. God– I woke up like, four minutes before my emergency alarm, which was just like, ten minutes before class starts, so I literally just ran out the door.”  

“Alright,” Larissa chuckled, “door’s open, and I’ll see you in a few, yeah?”  Larissa only waited for a moment to hear a sound of confirmation, before she hung up, and tossed her phone to the side, and looked back at the blank canvas with a smile. Now that she knew what to do with it, she didn’t feel as nervous anymore. Not really.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time since she’d felt like Larissa. Her freshman year at Samwell, she’d signed up to manage the men’s hockey team, and since, to the boys, she was ‘ _Lardo_ ’. She liked the moniker; it made her feel like part of the team even though she wasn’t. Of course, she knew that the boys would fall apart without her there, but she wasn’t _really_ a part of the team in the way that she wasn’t on ice with them. 

But _Camilla_.

The beautiful blonde made her feel like Larissa again– with her wide smiles, twinkling eyes, and open heart. It was easy to feel feminine again. In a way, she loved it because with Camilla; she was more than a bro. She was Larissa Duan, and Camilla saw that. A smaller part of her hated it, because all of a sudden, she cared about how Camilla saw her, and butterflies appeared in her stomach when she thought of her. Sometimes, though, the butterflies worked their ways into her paintings too, but she really couldn’t bring herself to hate them.

And she knew that it didn’t matter how much she tried to complain about it, she would never regret the time she spent with Camilla. It was easy being with her. Like breathing. It was an act so simple, that Larissa could lose herself in the feeling of contentment, and dare she say, happiness. Deep down, although she couldn’t bring herself to admit it, she knew she was describing something a lot like love, but she wasn’t in love with Camilla. Not really. She _couldn’t be._

She startled slightly when the door knocked and opened slowly; there was a set of hesitant footsteps, and it was a moment before she heard Camilla’s voice call out, “Lar?” She was nervous, to say the least. The paints had come in the day before, and she had tried them out on her skin to make sure they were what they said they were, and she had the tarp and the canvas and the washcloths ready, but she was still nervous. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked before this, but this would be different…

“Hey,” she turned around and walked to Camilla, a small smile on her face. She took the pizza box from Camilla’s hand and kissed her cheek before leading her to her workstation

“I love the decor,” Camilla said, “very…” there was a pregnant pause. “Art chic,” Camilla said finally, as she tossed her overnight bag in a corner.

Larissa snorted and put the box on one of the few empty surfaces in the room. “Nice way of saying messy and probably unhygienic, which, I’m not going to lie, it probably is. Jackson can be a pig, and with the new piece he's working on... I'm surprised we have enough space for this,” she shook her head as she looked around at the dingy room, internally wincing as she went off on a tangent.

“It’s very you.” Arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt Camilla rest her head on her shoulder. Larissa only leant into it wordlessly. “I like it.” She sighed, and Larissa hummed back. “It feels like an appropriate place for the hottest art chick on campus.”

Larissa chuckled, “oh yeah?” She turned around in Camilla’s embrace, and looked up at her, her arms resting on Camilla’s shoulders. Her hands tangled themselves into the blonde hair, and she tugged at it lightly. “Hmm, and is it appropriate for the hottest tennis chick on campus?” Larissa raised an eyebrow at Camilla.

Camilla only rolled her eyes in response, “as long as I’m with you, I don’t actually care,” she replied, and Larissa laughed.

“You’re so cheesy, it’s embarrassing,” and even as she spoke, Larissa leant up to kiss her, pulling her closer as she did.

Camilla’s lips were soft, sweet, and tasting faintly of strawberries, and she loved it. She’d be hard pressed to admit it, but she loved how Camilla made her feel like she was fragile. Larissa had spent her life toughening up and making herself abrasive, but the way Camilla held her, so tenderly was enough for her to feel like a girl with a hopeless crush.

Larissa pulled away before she could fall deeper into Camilla, and looked at her, a smile on her lips. She leant in, placed a quick kiss on her lips, and pulled away completely.

“Come on,” she said, gesturing to the buckets of coloured paint. She stood facing the paints, her arms crossed, as they usually were when she was thinking. “I’m thinking three rounds. Six colours, every round with a different colour, and twenty minute breaks in between for the paint to dry before we go again.”

“Three rounds?”

“What, don’t think you can keep up, Captain?” She teased. She knew they could go on for a lot longer than that, but she didn’t couldn’t afford more rounds.

Camilla only moved to stand behind Larissa and leant down slightly to bite down on the pierced earlobe, pulling on the metal stud for a moment. Something she knew would turn Larissa into jelly.

She wasn’t wrong.

Her eyes flickered closed for a moment, and she leant into it, the tension easing out of her shoulders as she let her head roll back. “ _Fuck_ , Cam–”

“Hmm?”

“We need to–” she moaned lightly as Camilla’s tongue swiped at her lobe. “–pick colours first.”

Camilla pulled away slowly, and Larissa blinked owlishly for a moment before she swatted her. “That wasn’t fair,” she muttered, even as a plan formed in her head to make Camilla _scream_.

She pulled away and took a few steps away from her to maintain a safe distance, and then gestured to the paint. “Take your pick,”

“What colours have you picked?”

“A light grey, plum purple, and candy red,”

“Very you. I like it. You didn’t pick for me?” Camilla almost sounded hurt, but to assume that was just stupid. Still, Larissa didn’t like the small frown on her lips.

“Yeah– I thought you’d want to pick your own colours. If this does turn out to be good, it’ll probably be credited as a collaborative work, so I thought I’d give you the freedom of expression.”

Something about her words made Camilla’s frown disappear and smile.

“So, whatever I want? Even if it won’t match?”

“It’s not supposed to match, so yes, whatever colours you want, Cam,”

Among clean and dirty paintbrushes alike, half eaten slices of pizza and an old rag, were a few tubs of new and expensive looking paints. The plastic gleamed in comparison to the dirty bottles beside them. Larissa hadn’t expected Camilla to agree to this crazy idea, but as soon as she did, Larissa went online to search for safe and non-toxic paints she could use.

Turns out having sex on a canvas, covered in paint wasn’t all that new, and someone had made paints that were safe, non toxic and suitable for internal and external usage. She thanked her ancestors that this person had decided to do this, and in turn saved her a lot of work. She decided to buy a set of 12 paints that came in small, mug sized buckets, which would be perfect for use.

“Okay,” Camilla made a small sound as she walked closer to the buckets of paint and took a closer look. “This one,” she pointed at a tiger orange colour, and Larissa smiled.

“Very you,” She repeated Camilla’s words from earlier, as she picked up the bucket and placed it aside.

“This one,” Camilla pointed at a magenta pink, “and white,” she said decisively, as she picked up the buckets of paint and placed them with the others.

Larissa nodded, “I like it,” she said, walking to their paint buckets, and opening them up, making a small sound as she did. “Okay, what colour do you want to go with first?”

Camilla shrugged, “I was thinking maybe pink? You’re going with?”

“Grey,” she said, and then paused and contemplated her decision for a moment. “Grey,” she repeated, confirming it. She looked back at Camilla and stood up, a grin on her lips as she walked to the girl.

“C’mere,” Larissa said and pulled Camilla to her and leant up to place a kiss on her lips. “I’m really glad you agreed to do this,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Camilla’s shoulders and pulled her down for a kiss, pulling away in a minute.

“Anything for you,” Camilla replied, and for a moment, Larissa was stunned by how sincere she sounded. Unable to help herself, she pulled Cam in for a deeper kiss, trying to express her gratitude through her lips instead of her words. She pulled away after a few moments, her hands pushing down Camilla's jacket with an urgency.

“That’s so gay, Cam,” she said, even as her heart swelled up and it was hard to breathe for a moment. Her eyes slid closed as Camilla’s hands slid up her back and pressed into her shoulders. She wasn’t complaining, but it was getting harder to breathe, and Camilla’s tongue on her ear was hell bent on making her moan out loud.

“Oh yeah?” Camilla challenged as her hands slid under Larissa’s shirt. She’d forgotten who Camilla was for a moment. She’d fucked and been fucked by other women, Larissa would admit, but none of them were quite like Camilla Collins. It was a nightmare and a dream come true all at once.

Camilla Collins was one of a kind. She found her weakness. And not just physically either, but if she got into that, she’d be here a long time. Camilla found her weaknesses and exploited them until Larissa couldn’t think. She’d use her intelligent fingers and quick tongue and make her see stars in broad daylight– until she couldn’t think straight. She was soft and hard and water and fire all at the same time, and she made Larissa feel like she could lie in her arms for the rest of her life and not care about anything except the girl with her.

“ _Fuck_ –” Larissa moaned, as she too slid her hands up Camilla’s shirt, her fingertips caressing the underside of her breasts. “We should probably get on the canvas now,” she gasped out, even as she pulled Camilla closer. She couldn’t tell if she was breathing into Camilla or if Camila was breathing into her. All she knew was that she didn’t want it to stop.

She walked Camilla back against the nearest flat surface, and pulled her hands out of her shirt and kissed her. She made sure it was short, and pulled back in a moment because she knew if she carried on, she’d never stop, and the paint would dry up.

Larissa had spent an hour taping tarp and then the sheet onto the floor so that their evening would work out the way she’d imagined it. Larissa picked up the buckets of paint, grey, and magenta, and carried them to the tarp, placing them close enough to reach from the canvas sheet. She nearly tipped the buckets over because lying there on the blank sheet was Camilla Collins, stark naked, and grinning at Larissa with the _smuggest_ look on the planet.

Instead of chirping her, she decided to take a mature approach to the situation, and picked up the bucket of pink paint, and carefully spilt some on Camilla, eliciting a squawk of surprise. She watched as the paint dripped down her sides and marked the canvas for the first time. She watched Camilla squirm at the cold temperature, and when she saw that Larissa was looking at her, she dipped her fingers into the paint and painted a smiley face on her thigh.

“You just going to watch me or are you going to come down here?”

Larissa grinned and let her knees hit the floor before she got on all fours and crawled to Camilla, hovering over her. She leant to kiss Camilla, for a moment and then trailed her nose on the side of Camilla’s throat. She grinned and bit down on the soft skin, sucking lightly, hellbent on leaving a mark. She knew that Cam would get teased about it, but Larissa found that she just didn’t care. Camilla could play her like an instrument, but she could play Camilla just as well.

Camilla’s hands slid from her waist to her back to grab at her jean covered ass, only to move to her front to unbutton them, sliding them down in one smooth motion. Camilla pulled her closer, and she only grinned as Larissa made a small sound. She loved it when Camilla took control. There were times when she hated being small, and then times like this when Camilla saw what she wanted and just took, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

Larissa’s jean shorts hit the back of her knees, leaving her panty clad ass hovering over Camilla. Practised hands made quick work of slipping themselves under her panties and slid them down. The air was cold against her bare flesh, and she shuddered slightly at the cool air. Larissa shifted and began to pepper kisses down to Camilla’s neck, collarbone, chest stomach, making them soft and wet and nipping slightly on the skin when possible. She grinned at the sounds Camilla was eliciting, but she wasn’t satisfied yet.

She pulled back for a minute and pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. She was fortunate enough to not need a bra, and when in her studio, she almost never wore one. She reached for the grey paint and pulled the bucket closer, shifting so that she could pull off her shorts and underwear completely. The look in Camilla’s eyes was full of fire, and Larissa couldn’t wait for that fire to burn her alive. She gestured to the paint with her head, settling on Camilla’s thighs.

“Would you like to do the honours?”

Camilla’s grin was positively wicked. “Don’t mind if I do,” and for a moment, Larissa worried for her sanity. She knew Camilla wouldn’t let her off easy.

Larissa watched as the tennis player sat up, and wrapped an arm around her bare waist. She dipped her finger into the grey paint, and painted a small pattern on Larissa’s collarbone, her finger moving almost subconsciously as she kissed Larissa’s jaw and neck. Camilla continued to kiss her shoulders, and her lips started their journey downwards to her breasts, and at that moment, she was so glad that she didn’t wear a bra in the studio.

Placing her hands on Camilla’s stomach, she moved her paint covered hands to Camilla’s back and pulled her in closer, her hands moving to massage at the few tense muscles on Camilla’s back. She knew that Camilla worked harder than anyone on her team, all out of love for the game, and she was rewarded with tense muscles and occasional back pains. She massaged the skin and kissed at Camilla’s temple, grinning when Camilla moaned. A few moments later, she pulled Camilla away from her chest and pulled her in for a kiss, breathing every inch of her in.

She leant back after a few long moments and looked down at Camilla. “If only you could see yourself right now,” Larissa murmured.

“Not too bad yourself, Lar,”

“One day,” Larissa said, her voice breathy as Camilla bent down slightly and flicked her tongue at her nipple. “We’ll have to fuck in front of a mirror,” her voice was husky as she moaned as Camilla’s lips enveloped her pebbled nipple into her mouth. She hummed with pleasure at the sensation and felt Camila smile at her reaction.

“Oh?”

Larissa nodded, fisting her hand into Camilla’s hair and pulling her up for a kiss. She kissed her lazily, their mouths moving together. She bit down on Camilla’s lip lightly, and for a moment, thought she was in heaven when Camilla moaned her name. It always amazed her; she’d never expected someone like Camilla Collins to moan her name, and yet...

She shifted, pushing Camilla back onto the canvas so that she could hover over her. She settled on top of Camilla, and her hand slid into her hair. She used her gentle grip to tilt Camilla’s head and kiss down from her neck to her shoulder. Camilla’s tanned skin was a contrast to her lighter hue, and it was a pleasure to see. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and Larissa loved it. She nipped softly at the skin of Camilla’s neck gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, but only enough for Camilla to be able to feel it.

Grinning as Camilla moaned, Larissa heard her whimper, “ _more_ , Lar, fu–”

Larissa kissed down to her chest, near her nipples, and she felt Camilla hold her breath. She glanced up at Camilla and winked as she spoke, “you’re art, Cam,” she flicked her tongue out to her nipple. “ _Fuck_ –” she placed a kiss in the centre of her chest, as she kissed her way down.

She settled between Camilla’s thighs, nudging them apart, glancing up at her. Camilla looked like she’d resist for a moment, maybe wanting to take control, but Larissa rewarded her with a small kiss on the skin below her belly button when she let them part. “You’re so wet,” she murmured softly. She brought her fingers up to lick away the taste, and savoured it, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Are you surprised?” Larissa looked at Camilla and raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

“Mm, definitely not surprised,” Larissa replied, tilting her head and kissing up Camilla’s inner thigh.

Camilla laughed, and pulled Larissa up for a kiss, “I’m so easy for you, babe,” Camilla grinned, her smile slightly breathless, and Larissa only rolled her eyes.

Larissa grinned, and settled back down between Camilla’s thighs, and bent her head down, licking over her, slowly, carefully, as she looked up at Camilla, trying to maintain eye contact with her. She settled in, shifting slightly, as she sucked her clit lightly, grinning in satisfaction when Camilla moaned.

“More, _Lar_ , please...” Camilla’s thighs tightened, and her hips lifted off the canvas sheet for a moment.

Larissa pulled away and dipped her hand into the grey paint. She scooped out some paint, and poured it over Camilla’s thigh and onto the canvas, marking Camilla with her colour. She rubbed the paint onto the smooth thigh, wiping her fingers on Camilla’s plain, clean calf and then on the canvas. She moved again, kissing the side of Cam’s knee as she slid a finger into Camilla.

Larissa only grinned, moving her hand in and out of her softly. She knew Camilla could take more than that, but Camilla knew that she loved to tease and draw out the impending orgasm for as long as she could.

She slowly added a second finger into Camilla, eliciting a moan. Larissa knew she was a different person in bed. More aggressive, and maybe even more seductive. Kinkier for sure. She pulled her fingers out of Camilla, and licked them clean, making sure Camilla could see just how much she enjoyed it. She grinned and leant over, shifting on her knees, and dipped her hands in the paint, each in a different colour.

Her right hand, pink, and left hand, grey were sliding up and down Camilla’s thighs, and she couldn’t help but chuckle slightly when Camilla shivered at the cold paint. She continued to caress her, her hands sliding up her waist, to her sides, as she leant over her. Her lips hovering over Camilla’s, she wiped her hands on the canvas sheet and brought it down to Camilla’s wet core again.

She rubbed the small bundle of nerves, and slowly slid a finger into Camilla again. She moved in and out of her for a few moments, before adding another finger into the wetness. She could feel Camilla clenching around her fingers, and for a moment, Larissa wasn’t sure if it was because Camilla wanted more or if she wanted her to take it slower. “Okay?” Larissa asked, and Camilla nodded, her lip bitten as she moaned.

She slowly increased her pace, starting to slowly fuck Camilla with her fingers. Slowly, but hard. She continued her slow pace for a while, kissing Camilla’s neck and shoulders. They’d fucked enough times for her to know when Camilla was close to her orgasm. She kissed Camilla again, their lips hot, moving against each other’s hungrily; like it wasn’t enough, and it would never be. She felt Camilla’s hips come up to meet her thrusts, wanting harder, faster, better.

There was a sense of urgency between the two women. When she felt that Camilla was close to the edge, she softened her motions. The soft pace only lasted for a few moments as Larissa sped up, her fingers moving harder and faster, determined to bring Camilla over the edge. Slick sounds filled the room as her fingers fucked Camilla and brought her closer and closer to the edge. Larissa was unbelievably wet and moaned wantonly when Camilla’s fingers somehow reached down to her wet core and found her clit and began an assault there.

As one hand fingered her clit, and the other fisted in Larissa’s hair, Larissa didn’t know if Camilla wanted to push her away or pull her closer. She leant in and kissed Camilla, and continued her in-and-out motions, focused on bringing Camilla an orgasm, and steadily ignored the strain in her arm. She felt Camilla rub her at just the right spot, and her hips began to jerk, almost awkwardly, but somehow in sync with Camilla’s.

Camilla moaned loudly, breathless, as she clamped down on Larissa’s fingers, and it’s only a few moments before Larissa followed. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and savour the moment, she forced herself to keep her eyes open and greedily watched the pleasure taking over Camilla’s face. She couldn’t help herself, and pulling her fingers out of Camilla, she fell on top of Camilla, tired, but grinning. She wrapped her arm around her waist and closed her eyes, feeling like jelly.

She looked up at Camilla and had the strangest urge to draw her. It would be simple, to just reach over and let her hands do the work. But she fought that, and instead, Larissa just stared. Watched Camilla’s too bright hazel eyes and heaving chest, her smile, open and happy. She grinned at Camilla. “Cold pizza and round two?” She asked this, as her paint covered hand drew patterns on Camilla’s thigh.

“Pizza and round two,” Camilla grinned back at her.  

 

* * *

 

Larissa hadn’t planned on falling asleep in the studio, exhausted after more than three rounds of _amazing_ sex. She hadn’t planned on giving into Camilla when she’d asked for cuddles “just for a few minutes.” She hadn’t planned on waking up curled beside the canvas sheet and tucked into Camilla’s side. She hadn’t planned on waking up to see Camilla’s peaceful, sleeping face inches away from hers. Still, she smiled slightly and placed a kiss on Camilla's arm which was tucked between their bodies. God, she lov–

Larissa’s eyes widened, and she froze. It was too early to even think about the ‘L’ word. Sure, Camilla was one of the few people closest to her, but she couldn’t fall in love with her. It would be awkward, and stupid, and she didn’t want any part of that. She couldn’t emotionally involve herself with someone. She hadn’t been able to before, and she wouldn’t be able to now, so what she was feeling was probably just lust. She knew it. They were just friends with benefits, and she didn’t need to jeopardise that.

And yet...

She hated the way her heart sped up slightly at the sound of her voice because far be it for her to care for more than a second. Not when Camilla looked like a literal angel, with the morning sun painting her body in a beautiful gold, creating a halo around her. It was exhausting, she knew, having to force herself into not wanting Camilla any more than is appropriate for a friends-with-benefits situation, but if she let herself fall any deeper… She wasn’t sure she could trust herself to come out of this alive.

She hated herself for the thoughts that entered her mind, having already compared Camilla to an angel, but she couldn’t help it. The relaxed look on her face, coupled with the serene smile on her lips as one arm lay on Larissa’s waist, she couldn’t help but think, that if this was what love felt like, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Her heart swelled with the feeling, and for a moment, she was terrified that she wouldn’t be able to fight off the words that threatened to burst out, and even though Camilla was sleeping if Larissa ever said those words…

She reached around and wrapped her arm around Camilla and snuggled closer, and if she traced just the three words on Camilla’s arm with her fingertips instead, Camilla didn’t need to know.

 

* * *

 

Larissa’s stomach was full of butterflies. She was waiting outside the building next to the commons, waiting for Camilla after her class, her skateboard in hand, foot tapping nervously. Her teacher had given her some amazing news, and she needed to talk to Camilla before she agreed on anything. It would be a huge opportunity for her, and a great way to get some exposure, but she needed Camilla’s okay first.

She wasn’t worried about it, not really, but there was a small part of her, the part of her that liked to pick up on and focus on the possible negatives that were worrying her.

She hated that part of her mind. The part that told her she wasn’t good enough; that she wasn’t worthy of being a Duan; with her successful bioengineer father and PhD level professor mom and her tech startup brother. The part that told her that art was the wrong choice and that she’d live to regret it because her art was mediocre and the only people who appreciated it was the people who were in her life by blood or association.

The part that told her that she wasn’t good enough. Not for her family, for her art, or…

“Camilla!”

Lardo looked up, pulled out of her spiral by a voice calling out Camilla’s name. She straightened up and picked up her skateboard, and headed to a familiar blonde head. She stood a few feet away and waited for Camilla to finish talking to her group of friends, smiling back as Camilla grinned at her.

A few moments later Camilla walked up to her, throwing an arm around her bare shoulders, Larissa’s own arm coming up to Camilla’s waist as they walked together in the February air.

“Annie’s? I’m dying; that class was so boring, I think I snored once or twice,” Camilla said, and Larissa only laughed.

“Yeah, that works. It’s better for what I needed to talk to you about anyway,” Larissa said, leading them in that direction.

Camilla nodded, “something serious, babe?”

“Nah,” she said, “just art student stuff again.”

“Oooh, do we get to have sex on a canvas sheet again?” She looked up to see Camilla wriggling her eyebrows.

Larissa only snorted and pushed Camilla away slightly, pulling her back in a moment.

Walking like this, Larissa felt, was simple. Easy. They were together, and they were friends, and sure, maybe they had sex a few times a week, and maybe she was in love with the beautiful blonde, but in moments like these, it was easy to forget everything other than how nice it felt to be around Camilla.

“–that ghost history teacher in Harry Potter. He just goes on and on, and I’m sitting there with jelly as brains– are you listening, Lar?” Camilla nudged her, and Larissa nodded.

“Yeah, I’m listening, but what I don’t get is why you stay in that class. There’s another block with Mrs Hendrix, and you refuse to switch!”

Camilla whined, “but there’s too much paperwork! And it’s not like I need to stay in that class. Eidetic memory, remember?”

Larissa paused, looked up at Camilla and narrowed her eyes. “At this point, I just think you mention it as often as possible to annoy the fuck out of me,” she said and started walking a beat later.

The cheeky look on Camilla’s face wasn’t missed and earned her an elbow to the side, as they continued to walk towards Annie's.

 

* * *

 

“Alright,” Camilla started some time later. They'd spent an hour at Annie's for a cup of coffee and some socialising and had finally returned to Larissa's studio. Larissa had to take a deep breath to brace herself as Camilla continued. “What did you have to talk about? It sounded serious...”

Larissa closed the door to the studio and took Camilla by her free hand to the painting they’d made a few weeks ago.

“My professor… she...” Larissa started slowly, only to have Camilla interrupt her.

“Did she hate it? Oh my god, Lar, _no_ , _listen_. It’s amazing, and if she can’t see that she’s blind, okay, it looks _beauti_ –”

“She didn’t.”

“–what?”

“She didn’t hate it. She uh… she actually wants me to display it at her gallery...”

There was silence from Camilla, and Larissa wondered what response she’d get now. It was unusual to have Camilla Collins silent, but here she was.

“Cam?”

Camilla looked like she had to snap herself out of something, and she looked back at Larissa. “Hmm? Yeah, sorry, I was thinking either the black one with the straps or maybe the beige cutout. I felt red would be too much, maybe?”

Larissa stared at her. “What are you talking about?”

“What I’m going to wear at the opening? What did you _think_ I was talking about?”

“So… I have your consent to do this?”

“My consent? Babe, what are you _talking_ about? This is your painting! What–” Camilla’s hands floundered.

She stared at Camilla for a moment. Her expression, confused as if her consent was even a thing to worry about, and she watched as Camilla’s expression turned from confusion to irritation and then to anger.

“Did you really think I’d say no?” Camilla asked, and her hurt tone made Larissa feel guilty for even having the thought. “Did you think _so little_ of me? God– this– this is a huge opportunity for you, and you thought I’d tell you not to take it? Have I ever been _anything_ but supportive of you, Lar? That you’d even think that I– Larissa Duan… I’m–”

Larissa had leant up and grabbed Camilla's head and kissed her soundly on the mouth. The mouth that was still trying to speak but finally gave in as she wrapped her arms around Camilla’s neck.

“Thank you, and… I’m sorry,” she whispered to Camilla when she pulled back. “I know I didn’t need to worry, but I was freaking out, and I– just… _thank you_ , Camilla,” she said.

Camilla sighed, and wrapped her arms around her smaller frame and hugged her tight. “I’m a little offended that you thought I’d be anything but excited for you, loser.”  

Larissa just buried herself closer in Camilla’s embrace. “I’m sorry… You know how I can get sometimes...”

“Yeah, I know. God knows why I l–” Camilla stopped, and Larissa froze. “– _Like_. God knows why I like you,”

There was a long moment of silence, not awkward, but strange. The air felt heavier, knowing what was almost said aloud.

“Cam?”

“Hmm?”

“That’s really gay,” Larissa said finally, laughing, as she shifted so she could look at the painting, and still have Camilla’s arm around her.

“Ugh– whatever, loser,” Camilla shifted too, as she shifted to stand behind Larissa, and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

“Oh, and Camilla?” She said after a moment, as she leant into the hug.

“Hmm?” Camilla hummed in reply, her chin resting on Larissa’s head.

“Wear the red dress. It'll look good.”

 

* * *

 

Her feet were already uncomfortable, thanks to the heels she'd felt obligated to put on, but if Larissa was honest with herself, it wasn’t her feet that really bothered her. She had a stomach full of butterflies, a heart that was clenching in on itself, hands that were clammy, and a lump in her throat. Her work had been displayed in front desks at her schools, or on walls, or at smaller galleries, and while all that was nerve wracking, this was… a whole new level, really.

She pinched her arm. It was all really happening.

Her work.

At a _gallery_.

Not a department show.

A real art gallery.

One where people actually _bought_ the things they saw instead of just nodding with fake appreciation.

Of course, Larissa knew, her work wasn’t the star piece, and wouldn’t be on any pamphlets or get any real publicity, but the opportunities that would come from having her work at the Baxton Gallery were… amazing.

She bounced on her feet a little and sighed in relief when she saw the team and waved them over.

“Lardo, this is _so_ _cool!_  Even better than your last show!” Bitty said as he was walking up to her. He gave her a brief hug that smelt like pies and warmth.

She grinned at them and looked at the rest of the guys, who were all still looking around.

“I can’t believe this is an actual thing, you guys– holy shit!” She said, and if her voice was jittery and shaking slightly, no one seemed to notice.

“You deserve it, bro,” Holster said from behind her and ruffled her hair slightly.

“And to think it was this one that made the cut,” she said, and her laugh was slightly hysterical, as she fixed her hair. She leant into Holster none the less. Holster wrapped an arm around her and before she could blink, Ransom was on her other side grinning, ruffling her hair again.

"Fucking– _stop_! I just fixed it, _ugh–"_ She said, only half irritated, as she gave Ransom a light shove.

“Pff, it's not li– hey, is that _Camilla Collins_?” Larissa heard Ransom say, and she immediately followed his gaze.

And there she stood.

Camilla was standing there, a vision in red. Larissa took her in and smiled at her, her heart, easing, her stomach, settling, and her hands finally back to normal. Just having Camilla in the room was enough to make her feel normal again, and yet, the butterflies started again, and her heart clenched, and her feet started moving towards her of their own accord.

“Did you invite her or something, Lards?” Holster.

“Since when is she into art?” Dex.

“Ooh, Bitty, look at this!” Chowder.

Everything was background noise until she stood in front of Camilla.

“Hey,” she said to her.

“Hey yourself, babe,” Camilla replied, grinning.

“I’m glad you wore the red dress,” she said.

“So you can parade me around as the trophy gi–friend?”

“So that I can stare at you without making it weird.”

“That’s really gay, Lar,”

“Shut up, loser,” Larissa shot back and grinned. “Come on, I gotta show you the paintings, because holy shit, they’re beautiful...”

She said, as she took Camilla by the hand and lead her around. She took her to the main piece of the show, and talked about it a little, and then moved on to the other pieces, which ranged from paintings to sculptures to mixed media. She knew she was stalling, but she couldn’t help it. She was nervous, and she wasn’t happy about it.

After all, this was Camilla. She’d seen the painting before, knew what it looked like, so then why?

Larissa knew _exactly_ why.

The title.

She didn’t want to name it something stupid, or poetic, so she made it simple and meaningful. She knew that it was a decision she’d made with her stupid heart instead of her head, and now she couldn’t change it even if she wanted to because the title of the painting and her name were both engraved onto a plaque on the side of the painting.

The painting that she had now led Camilla to.

Her heart was thumping wildly, and there was a lump in her throat that she needed to swallow several times over before she could speak.

“What do you think?”

She looked at her painting. It was a mixture of pinks, reds, oranges, and purples, and it looked good. Her signature was on the bottom right corner in the elegant handwriting she saved for paintings and paintings only. She held Camilla’s hand in both of hers, and leant into her slightly, hoping the movement would prompt a reply.

Camilla didn’t reply, though, and Larissa had a feeling she knew why. Her heart was beating even louder, and she was convinced that Camilla could hear it. She followed Camilla’s gaze to the bottom left of the piece, where the name of the painting was printed on a plaque.

Larissa waited for a few moments for Camilla’s reaction to it, but when the silence got too long, she couldn’t help but speak.

“I– I hope it’s okay...” She mumbled softly, her grip loosening on Camilla’s hand, her nervousness getting the better of her.

She was met with yet another long moment of silence, during which at least a hundred different scenarios went through her head, going from a bad reaction to worse.  

“Lar...” Camilla said, and Larissa was horrified to hear that Camilla's voice shook, and what was even worse, was that she couldn’t decipher if it shook because of anger or something else. After all, Larissa wasn’t dating Camilla, and this was the kind of thing you did to a _lover_ on their birthday or- or- or for a wedding anniversary!  _Not to a friend with whom you had sex a few times a week!_

She tried to calm herself and tried and control her breathing as the scenarios in her head went from being bad to being downright apocalyptic. She needed to calm down. After all, Camilla knew what the painting looked like, so… the only possibility was… oh no. She let go of Camilla’s hand.

Fuck.

“Ye–” Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Yeah?”

Camilla turned to face her, her face impassive, and pulled her into a tight hug, making it a little hard for her to breathe. Still, she didn’t mind, and leant up into it, hugging back just as tightly, because if this were going to be goodbye, she’d make it last… She closed her eyes and pulled back, her gaze fixed on her shoes.

“I–– I love it.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, and I know I should have asked you before, and I jus––” She stopped, and look up at Camilla, her words having finally sunk in.

“You… love it?” She repeated, unsure.

“Did you really expect anything else?” And the hidden laughter in Camilla’s voice made her feel stupid for doubting her.

“No!” She exclaimed, but something must have given her away because Camilla narrowed her eyes. And when the captain of the Samwell Tennis team narrows her eyes at you, you spill. “Uh– maybe?”

“ _Larissa Duan._ ” Full names.

Uh-oh.

She looked around and spotted Ransom, who just winked back. Hopefully without giving too much away, she gave him their emergency ‘get me out of her’ signal, (three fingers up three times,) and thankfully, he got the hint.

It was only a few seconds before his voice boomed in the otherwise quiet area.

“Camilla Collins! Hey!”

Camilla turned around, and grinned at Ransom, but not before giving Larissa one of her ‘Captain of the Tennis Team’ looks. These looks usually meant serious conversations would follow.

“Justin, hey!”

“Hey! What brings you here?” Ransom asked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steering her away from the painting and to where the team was standing in a loose circle.

“Lardo invited me, she said it’d be fun,” Larissa heard Camilla reply.

Larissa sighed in relief and turned back to the painting. There, engraved on the plaque was the title of the painting, and at that moment, she knew she’d made the right choice naming it.

**‘Camilla 2/16’ –– Larissa Duan**

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since the show had started, and Larissa had a glass of way too expensive champagne in her hand. She stood, admiring a sculpture that was called ‘Human Colour’, and looked like it was done by a five-year-old on a sugar rush. There was a caption underneath, talking about the fragility of human life, and how colours made navigating the cosmos easier and some such bullshit.

The caption was some Nursey level shit, but it was nice to look at from afar.

“Ms Duan?”

Larissa whipped around and saw Professor Baxton, the owner of the gallery she was standing in, besides with a middle-aged, slightly balding man.

“Professor Baxton, hello,” she greeted with a smile.

“Ms Duan, lovely to see you. You look rather wonderful, having gotten rid of the paint covered overalls,” Ms Baxton teased lightly, before turning her old and dainty frame to the man, “Ms Duan, may I introduce you to Mr Rhys Vaughan.”

“Hello, Mr Vaughan,” she smiled, shaking his hand, when it was offered.

“Hello, Ms Duan” was the short reply.

“He’s the owner of several successful hotels, and he was interested in your painting, my dear,” Professor Baxton said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, I see.” She smiled, slightly confused. What exactly did the hotels have to do with the painting? “Thank you for your interest, Mr Vaughan. It means a lot, thank you.” Larissa wasn’t sure what Professor Baxton meant by interested, so she tried to navigate the situation as best as she could understand.

The man only laughed.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was a college kid,” the man, Rhys said with a low bellied laugh.

“I wasn’t, Rhys,” her teacher replied, chuckling herself.

Larissa didn’t like the idea that her teacher and this man were laughing at her expense, but out of respect, she stayed smiling and silent. Her mother would have been proud.

“Ms Duan… Larissa...” Her teacher started, “Mr Vaughan would like to buy your painting.”

That was enough to make Larissa’s forced calmness go out the window.

“W–what?”

Her painting? An actual human being wanted to _buy_ her work?

 _Holy fucking shit_.

“I think it would look lovely in the foyer of my Los Angeles hotel.” Vaughan said, “I just wanted to meet the artist before I bought it.”

Larissa nodded, dumbly for a moment. She then cleared her throat, and ignoring her professor’s chuckling, she nodded again. “Of course, Mr Vaughan. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, finally regaining her composure and smoothing out her dress as she smiled.

“Since I’ll be purchasing it from the gallery, I’ll discuss the details with Margaret here, and I trust you’ll let her know?” He directed the end to her professor.

“Of course. I knew she was a talented young artist, but even I didn’t expect her painting to be off my walls on the very first night, Rhys,” her professor said, and then looked at Larissa.

“You’re a very talented girl, indeed, Larissa,” she smiled, and Larissa could only nod and mumble a soft “thank you,” as she watched Professor Baxton whisked Rhys Vaughan away to her office.

She downed her glass of unreasonably expensive champagne, and couldn’t help the smile on her face. It was still hard for her to believe that someone wanted to buy something from her.

God, she’d heard the stories of artists living on the streets because they were broke, and calling it performance art, but this? This was unprecedented! She was a _Junior_ in _University_ and someone, someone rich, by the way, wanted to _buy her work_? Her mother would say that their ancestors were looking out for her, and in that moment, Larissa was almost sure she’d believe her.

Her fears about not being enough compared to her family weren’t unfounded, of course, but when someone decided to buy the first painting you’d ever put up, on the night that it was put up… She shook her head and giggled softly.

Fucking shit man.

She needed to tell Camilla.

A voice at the back of her mind reminded her that her parents should be the first to know, or even Shitty or Ransom or Holster but… No. She needed Camilla to know first.

She scanned the room and almost instantly found the girl she was looking for. The combination of her blonde hair and red dress made her a magnet for wandering eyes. Especially if those eyes were hers. She placed her now empty champagne glass on the nearest tray, smiling at the waiter as she did, and made a beeline straight for one Camilla Collins, who was talking to Chowder and Bitty.

“I’m going to steal her away now,” she said approaching the two boys.

"Lardo, hey, that's such a cool painting!" Chowder said, by way of greeting, and Larissa could only pause in response. She'd have ignored him completely, but that would have made him sad, and then Bitty would have banned her from having pie for a week.

"Thanks, Chowder," she said, sliding up next to him, and holding her hand out. She grinned as he bent down so that she could ruffle his hair.

It had become a thing with them now. Larissa was older than Chowder, but he was taller, so at first, she used to find the nearest chair or stool to stand on so that she could ruffle his hair. Now, though, he'd just bend down a couple inches. Larissa had a feeling that at this point, it was just because he liked fingers through his hair.

She didn't blame him. She glanced at Camilla.

It was a nice feeling, she knew now, having someone running their fingers through your hair. She'd woken up to Camilla caressing her hair or her sides, and would always pretend to be asleep because she'd never admit that she loved it or let it go on for too long, because who knew what three words she'd say in that state?

"Chowder, Bits, I'm going to see you later, alright? I need to talk to Cam for a minute, okay?" She said, trying to make it seem like she wasn't desperate to get her alone.

Having already taken Camilla by the hand, she pulled her away from the crowd, giving the boys a small wave as she did. She led Camilla to a secluded area of the gallery, in the corridor leading to the toilets and staff entrance. With strength that surprised herself, she pushed the taller girl against the wall and leant up to kiss her as deeply as she could, her hands reaching around to wrap around Camilla’s waist almost instinctively.

She felt Camilla tense for a split second because they didn't do this kinda thing in anywhere remotely public, let alone when someone on her team could show up and find them. But Camilla relaxed slowly and kissed back, and her arms came to rest on Larissa’s shoulders, as she pulled her closer.

“Do I look _that_ hot? Looks like I need to wear this dress more often if that’s how you’re going to react, babe,” Camilla teased.

Larissa all but ignored her words and proceeded to kiss her again, shorter this time. She pulled back and with barely suppressed giggles, she kissed Camilla’s cheeks, nose, chin, lips, jaw… as much skin as she could reach while keeping it PG.

“Babe, babe,” Camilla placed her hands on Larissa’s shoulder and pushed her away, holding her there for a moment. “Not… that I don’t love this, because trust me, I do, but… what’s the occasion? Is it really the dress?” She ended the statement dubiously.

Larissa shook her head. “Someone wants to buy it,” she finally said breathlessly, her heart clenching in her chest as she looked at the girl who made it possible.

“Wha– the painting?” Camilla asked, and even before the words were out of her mouth, Larissa had started to nod, grinning widely.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Camilla all but screamed, and Larissa was beyond caring to remind her that they were at an art gallery. “That– that is _so amazing_ , Lar, _fuck_! This is incredible, and I’m so proud of you, oh my _god_!” Camilla wrapped her arms around Larissa and lifted her into a hug, with Larissa holding back just as tightly. She held onto Camilla, and as Cam let her down, she kissed the skin she could reach.

“I just wanted to say ‘thank you,' Cam,” Larissa said her voice muffled in Camilla’s neck.

Camilla loosened her grip and let Larissa back on her feet. She didn’t let her go completely, though, and Larissa didn’t mind. She loved Camilla’s arms, and how they felt around her.

“Thank me? What for, you dumbo?”

“For agreeing to have paint covered sex with me?” Larissa said, in a ‘duh’ voice.

“Oh because that was _so_ much work.” Camilla chirped back, but grinned anyway, and kissed her temple.

“No, really, Cam,” Larissa said, leaning into her, burying her face in Camilla’s neck. Her throat was a little clogged, but she swallowed the lump and held onto Camilla. “I just– thank you for everything, you know? I just… Thanks for being my friend and bringing me coffee at weird hours and helping me do stupid art things, and for listening to me talk about my stupid team, and for making sure I eat properly, and for caring so much even though you don’t need to and fo-” she broke off, the lump having returned again.

“Hey– hey, hey, hey, hey– where’s this coming from, babe?” Camilla said, reaching to cup Larissa’s jaw, and tilted her face so that she was forced to look at her. “What’s wrong? You sound like you’re saying goodbye or something, loser,” Camilla said with a chuckle. “I’m _always_ going to be there for you, okay? And you best believe it, okay? –And if you don’t,” Camilla said, “I’m just going to have to keep reminding you, yeah?”

Larissa looked up into hazel eyes and the sincerity and the love she could see sent all her forcibly suppressed feelings rushing out to the surface. She held Camilla a little tighter and buried her face into her neck. Camilla smelt of sweet perfume and warmth and familiarity and comfort and Larissa never wanted to let it– let her go.

God, she loved her.

She loved her.

_Really, really loved her._

This was… incredible.

After all the failed relationships and the bullying and the teasing and painful reminders that she'd never find love... _she’d done it_. She remembered how she used to cry in high school. When they told her she’d never find love because no one would ever love someone with no eyes or that her weird family would put them off or that she smelled of weird food all the time.

But look at her now.

She’d gone ahead and fallen in love with a beautiful girl, and a small hopeful part of her believed that Camilla loved her back too. She swallowed the lump in her throat and loosened her grip on Camilla’s waist slightly, and looked at her.

“Cam?”

“Hmm, babe?” Camilla played with a lock of black hair.

“I–” She broke off, took a deep breath and tried again. “I–” She stopped and looked into Camilla’s expectant eyes.

“What is it?”

Not bothering with a reply, she leant in and kissed Camilla, trying to say with her lips what she couldn’t with her words.

“I just–” Larissa tried again, breathing heavily. “I just wanted to say…” She felt Camilla’s body tense, but she couldn’t stop now. If this ruined everything, that would have to be it, but she couldn’t lie to Camilla or herself anymore.

“Yeah?”

She reached up to cup Camilla’s cheek and looked into her hazel eyes. “I just––I’m… I’m in love with you, Cam...”

Camilla’s body relaxed, and she laughed, and for a moment, Larissa’s breath caught in her throat. But before she had time to feel anything, Camilla rolled her eyes and said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I love you too, Lar.”

A relieved smile took over Larissa’s face, and it must have shown, because Camilla spoke again, “what, did you think anything else? I’ve been gone on you since the first time I saw you– fuck, come here, loser!” Camilla pulled her up for a kiss, Larissa meeting her halfway.  

Larissa pulled back a moment later, "wait, what, at the kegster? _Really_?"

"You were so drunk, and you just beat Justin and Adam at beer pong, and you were doing this crazy dance thing..." Camilla trailed off, "and now we're here..."

"...what the fuck?" Larissa's eyes widened, "...at a _kegster_?"

Camilla blushed and used her grip around Larissa's waist to flip them over and trap Larissa against the wall.

"So?"

Larissa was just about to chirp her back when Camilla swooped in for a kiss. The feeling of the stronger girl pushing her back into the wall did things to her body, and at that moment, she _wanted_ Camilla under her, doing unspeakable things to her body.

Larissa slipped her hands from around Camilla's waist, and rested them on her shoulders, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Wait– Cam..." Larissa said finally, pulling away to both, breathe and speak, "can we... can we get out of here?"

"Are you propositioning me, Ms Duan?" Camilla asked, with fake shock, holding a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Yes," Larissa replied, not wanting to waste time. "My room is closest, and I know you don't like the Haus, but they're all here, and they wouldn't dare bother us, Cam, come oooon," she explained, tugging on Camilla's hair lightly.

She grinned when Camilla groaned. She knew exactly what the hair pulling did to Camilla.

"That was unfair, but fuck, yes. I finally get to have sex with you as my girlfriend– yes." Camilla giggled.

"God, you're so gay, Camilla," Larissa said with a laugh, letting her head fall on Camilla's collarbone.

"You know what, Lar?"

Larissa looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you."

 

* * *

 

Larissa woke up first that morning, bleary and sleepy-eyed, she blinked a couple of times and snuggled into the warmth. As her mind slowly woke up, she realised that there was an arm tucked into her side. She opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar sleeping face. Camilla.

It was hard for her to believe that yesterday had really happened.  Her work displayed at Baxton Gallery...  a suit wanting to buy said work... telling Camilla she was in love with her... Camilla loving her back... It all felt like a dream. A beautiful, too good to be true one at that.

She giggled softly and pressed herself closer to Camilla, wrapping her arm around her, and basking in her subtle glow. She ran her fingertips along Camilla's cheek, down her neck, and settled on her waist. Her thumb was rubbing at the soft skin, and she could see herself waking up like this for years to come.

She knew, of course, that it was a fool's dream, to see themselves together with their college sweetheart, but she couldn't help it. She could imagine waking up to Camilla's face every morning, and making breakfast with her and kissing her goodbye every day and just being ridiculously domestic with her.

Maybe they'd adopt a dog together.

Fucking **_no_**.

Larissa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the thoughts. She needed to backtrack before she turned those half asleep thoughts into something concrete. She shifted slightly to place her head next to Camilla's, and reached out again, kissed her nose, and closed her eyes again.

 

* * *

 

When Larissa woke up for the second time that day, she wasn't as warm as she was before. She opened one eye and saw that Camilla was missing. She sighed, and stretched, reaching for her phone. Camilla would have texted her about being late to practice probably.

She winced slightly when the light hit her eyes and frowned. A notification from Candy Crush, a few from Facebook, a couple from the group chat, and four new emails, but nothing from Camilla. She pouted slightly and hugged her pillow.

Staying there for a few moments, letting her mind wander as she stared into space, she started when the door opened, and a familiar blonde head peeked in.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Bitty said, leaning against the door. "And dressed," he added.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she let go of the pillow, and stretched. Last night hadn't resulted in much more than heavy making out, and it was probably because the novelty of finally _dating_ Camilla hadn't worn off. They'd look at each other, kiss, and laugh because it didn't seem real.

They'd talked for a while too.  It was easy talking to Camilla. There were a few chirps now and then, but it was effortless. Somehow, even easier than talking to Shitty or Jack. The talked about what dating meant, and how it would change their current dynamic, how they'd finally be able to call all those trips to Annie's what they _really_ were; dates. How they'd be able to kiss in public, and stop getting jealous of the other's teams because she was now taken. (The last one was mostly just Larissa.)

"–– _Lardo_! Are you li– oh lord, you're just as bad..."

"What, Bitty?" Larissa asked, focusing on Bitty again, feeling the beginning of a yawn creep to her mouth.

"Come on downstairs. Camilla is _destroying_ Holster at Mario Kart. He's almost in tears, the poor boy."

Larissa stopped mid yawn.

"Cam's still here?"

"Sti––" Bitty looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on his face, and he squealed.

Larissa only had to groan before Bitty held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I just came up here to tell you that your breakfast's getting cold." Bitty said, half out the door, "so hurry up before someone eats it." The short, blonde head disappeared a moment later, and Larissa fell back on her bed, groaning.

She closed her eyes and stayed there for a moment, before she sighed, and got out of bed, stretching again, and headed for the bathroom. A morning routine of hitting the heater till it worked, brushing her teeth, washing her face and then finishing up the rest of her business, she walked out of the bathroom a good ten minutes later and headed straight downstairs.

She wasn't sure if it was for Bitty's breakfast or to see Camilla again, but she knew she'd find the answer when she'd stop lying to herself.

She peeked into the kitchen and saw Bitty on the phone, working on something involving flour and... was that a peach or a nectarine? There was a plate of breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast and something green with a cup of coffee, and she thanked the gods and her ancestors for him.

Bitty had mentioned something about Camilla and Mario Kart, so she headed to the living room before she sat down for, she looked at the time, 1:28 pm, brunch.

She had just entered the living room, and when she saw what was happening, she froze.

"What the _fuck_?"

The frogs were there in various states of emotion. Nursey wasn't chill, Dex was open-mouthed, and Chowder was a mixture of awe and sadness. But none of that compared to what was really going on.

Camilla was standing on the green couch, shaking her cute tennis butt, pseudo-dancing, while Ransom had his arm around Holster's shoulder, who just sat there, gaping at the screen, the controller in his hand, still.

"Lar!" Camilla jumped down from the couch, and headed over to her, taking her hand, spinning her around, and placing a kiss on her lips. "I just beat Adam's score on Mario Kart and he just kinda... broke?"

Larissa gaped at her.

"What?"

"You... _beat_ Holster? At _Mario Kart_?" She wasn't sure she heard right. Camilla had beaten Holster at Mario Kart?

"Yeah...? Why?"

"No one's ever beaten him before... Ever."

"Oh..." Camilla's face fell slightly. "Did I– did I screw up?" She asked softly, looking guiltily over at Holster.

"Screw up?" Larissa asked, "fuck no, babe, oh my god, come here," she said, laughing, and pulling Camilla down for a kiss. "This is the best thing ever, oh my god," she grinned into Camilla's lips, and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Things were just getting interesting when she heard a shout.

" ** _THAT. WAS. 'SWASOME!_** "  

Fucking Holster.

"How did you even do that?! Ransom, did you _see_ that? That was the _best_ _experience_ of my _life_!"

Larissa finally pulled away and glared at Holster as Camilla giggled into her hair.

"Okay, but after you're done making out and stuff, can we have a rematch?" The question was directed at Camilla, and Larissa was sure Holster would earn an eye roll.

She was wrong.

She glanced up at Camilla and saw an evil smirk on her lips, and was very turned on for a moment.

"Didn't think you'd want to lose again so soon, Adam... but if you're _sure_..." Camilla chirped.

"Fuck–" Larissa whispered softly. She pulled Camilla into the hallway and pushed her against the wall. "I'm so fucking lucky oh my god–," she said, grinning, and kissing her soundly. As she pulled back, she grinned again. "Go kick his ass, babe, I got yo' flower." 

 

* * *

 

It was after Camilla had _destroyed_ Holster at Mario Kart three times in a row, eaten some of Bitty’s pie, and made a murder run, that the two girls made it up to Larissa’s room.

“The painting’s really gone, huh?” Camilla asked, lying on Larissa’s bed, as she played with Larissa’s hair.

“Mhhm,” she hummed softly, turning slightly on her pillow to look at Camilla.

“Hey,” Camilla started, “how did you manage to keep the studio empty that night? How'd you get Rebecca, Alice _and_ Jackson to stay away the whole night?"

Larissa looked at her with a sheepish grin. “It… may have involved some bullying...” She said with a slightly guilty expression.

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but the sudden wicked glint in Camilla’s eye was certainly not it.

“Lar...”

“Yes?”

“How soon can you bully them again for round four?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @camillacollinsfanclub!


End file.
